nightlife
by danniiexx
Summary: a story about how life can be fatal


**chapter one **

**ceremony**

**i stood on the podium in the grand hall of the evulshia house- my father house- th room was brimming with a platoon of elegantly dressed women in swaying ballgowns and men suited in black and white tuxedos that made them look debenier, all were beyond there years, as for my kind looks are nothing. **

**my sister stood from her chair and walked to me, her hand tightened on my shoulder, a comforting notion. **

**i sighed "moma would have loved to see her house so alive" i half whispered, my eyes scanning the contents of the hall. **

**she gave a little sigh and took my hand "Rein, moma and papa will be avenged, no body kills a member of evulshia with out paying the price" she hissed, her voice had never sounded so cold, her hand tightened around mine. **

**i nodded my eyes suddenly focusing, i looked up to her and she smiled wide maroon eyes gleaming with a repressed blood lust "and me, i will be the one to find them" i vowed **

**she nodded, small twists of sienna hair falling from her clasp and lying against her pale throat, "and i will be there every step of the way my sister" she replied softy. **

**i looked away from her and strolled away from the podium taking my seat at the side of the grand-hall, the room was vibrant with the light of the night sky screening through the huge windows that covered both ends of the hall, metal shutters pulled up to expose the gigantic full moon and litter of twinkling stars, the dark oak wood taking a silver edge. **

**i must have been the only woman in the whole hosuehold to not be wearing a ballgown, instead i sat in black skinny jeans, long flat leather boots and a long strappy crimson top with dark rinstones down each of the side seams, my long caramel hair fanning out around me. **

**the door at the other end of the hall burst open, the cold night air seeping in, everyone stopped dead all eyes intent on the doors, i stood staring. teeth bared eyes darting through the darkness.**

**a group of twenty or so people dressed head to toe in black moved fluintly in, there obvious leader guiding them, his tall muscular frame dwafing the others, his eyes fathomless amber, restless and sharp, the crowd in front of him parted in silence, he stopped halfway through the hall and stared in my direction his face expressionless. **

**i straightened up and strolled lazily a few feet forward, he stared at me his eyes searching my face, Tammy appeared at my side and stared at him with wide solemn eyes neither of us relaxing our positions.**

**he pointed at me and nodded once "i take it you are the eldest twin of Ezio Evulshia" he mused, his voice soft and mezmerising. **

**i stared at him eyes narrowed "you guess correctly" i relpied curly "who do i have the honour of addressing?" i asked my tone edging sarcastic as my eyes traced his face. **

**he cocked his head to the side, his black hair that had been tied back flaying around his handsome face "i am Korvan Dawn" the room gasped around me, every man and woman taking a step back, my eyes were glued to the man. **

**_who is he? how can he make a whole room full of born vampires step back in fear? _i found myself pondering as his face became mocking, the cruel edge of his mouth softening into a smug smile, his eyes deepend into a dark hazel colour that smouldered endlessly.**

**i shook my head the name not at all familiar, i glanced at tammy, she looked as confused as i felt, her eyes hazed. **

**he gave a small laugh that sent chills through the room, "the son of Claude Migel" he continued, his eyes liquid. **

**my eyes instantly widened, _claude migel the council assasian, who single handedly wiped out a warehouse of vampire hunters that killed over thirty of us in twenty seconds, claude was one of the most honoured and feared of my kind, Korvan must have taken his mothers maiden name. _**

**i glanced at him, his eyes met mine and he smiled almost sweetly revealing his sharpened canine teeth that were just starting to indent his dark lover lip "i take it you have heard of my father then?" he asked pointendly, his tone smug but eyes caucious and weary as if i was going to yell. **

**i nodded hair falling around my face "very well so, he and my father were very close" i relpied softly, "now, why are you here?" i demanded, the room was still in silence, eyes watching his every step, some in awe and some in deep fear, i felt like laughing at them all, his father is the warrior not him. **

**he walked closer to me, circling around where i stood, pushing my sister away and into the hord of vampires on my left she squeaked in agitation her eyes turning black in anger, "my father sent us to protect you and all those within the walls of the evulshia household until after the ceromony on saturday" he said mesmersing the room with his gentle voice. **

**i snarled "i am quite capable of taking care of myself, i am the daughter of our king, i am the daughter of one of the greatest warriors of our kind" i growled my eyes flashing wildly. **

**His face was amused, eyes shifting colour to viridian green "i am not at all complying that you are not capable of defending yourself or your home, i am simply doing the bidding of my father, he wishes no harm to come to you after all they managed to kill a great warrior, it wouldn't do no harm for extra support incase it is needed" he spoke so confidently that it made me infuriated, i had a feeling that this would become a classic case battle of the sexes. **

**i flushed with anger, my eyes shifting colour, he simply smiled. **

**i narrowed my eyes "fine" i mumbled defeated, "if your father wishes you to stay then stay you can" i growled, my eyes meeting his, he dug his hands deep into his pants pockets and turned away, his 'gang' parting for him then followed like puppies. **

**they left the hall and closed the doors behind them.**

**i snarled agitated then looked at tammy who was standing with a replused look, her dark eyes brooding evily, lips pulled back to bare her elongated canine teeth so delicatly shaped and deadly pointed that they drew blood from her lip. **

**her eyes flashed to mine and she returned to normal, "i think he took a liking to you" she stated ruefully in the mitst of the babble of exited voices that had suddenly filled the hall as everybody relaxed with the stranger now gone. **

**i grimaced "thanks but no thanks, i'm sixteen and i'm not getting promised to anyone" i beamed sconfully, even though she was being serious i could see the amused spark in her eyes she oved winding me up. **

**she rose a delicate eyebrow and stared at me "queen of the damned" she mused, her lips pused, eyes wide. **

**i smiled "exactly queen at sixteen and single, besides those promise ceromonys bind you for eternity once you're in one you're never out" i replied smiling wildly **

**she laughed and tugged at my long hair "what would i do without you huh sis?" she mused playfully. **

**i sobered instantly "most likely be very bored" i replied bluntly my mood rapidly changing. **

**the party lasted until the first trace of red stained the night sky. **

**the sunlight is the only deadly thing to us except from the usual stake through the heart thing. **

**The guests instantly started to trickle out of the hall to resign to their own homes, places dark and murky where they can wait out the deadly rays safely. **

**as soon as the last of the guests had left the staff flowed in, some pulling down shutters, some cleaning, some standing looking petrified and all 100% human, the gentle rush of blood in viens a liquid song for my ears, the metallic tang of fear stifling the air making my heart beat erraticly, i inhaled the painful substance longfully. **

**all of this i could deal with it was the sight that drove me wild and then there is the heavinly scent when the first tiny droplet falls through the air.**

**i shiver just thinking about it.**

**The wooden door of the hall opened and in entered my 'saviour' i found myself wincing, the thoughts of the rich blood automatically shifting to the locked cabnit at the back of my mind. **

**Korvan stood mighty and towereing, his muscles tight and hard benieth his clothing, eyes locked on where i sat. **

**He walked to me slowly and gracefully many people would describe it as stalking like that of a jungle cat hunting its prey, dark hair fanning around his cream skinned jaw his sleek and sinuew body ripling "my accompleses have secured various areas around the house, nothing gets in or out without us knowing" he purred, his voice wrapping around me like bellows of satin, i snarled under my breath. **

**i stared at him, my hands balled into fists, he walked closer to me the swish of matiral echoing in my ears, i followed his every move with my eyes, tracing his steps each muscle movment through his clothing.**

**i stood instantly not letting him loom over me-although really it didnt matter wheter i stood or sat he was still a good foot and a half taller- my head held high "is there something else?" i pressed, my eyes scanning the grain of the dark oak floor avoiding his gaze, the tourches around the room where being lit sending ghostly shadows leaping across the walls and high cieling mingling with the carvings of gargoles and dragons that petruded the wooden balcony from which my room was stationed. **

**he looked at me, his eyes probing and scrutanazing, he shook his head once stiffly and turned away "i will bid my due queen, morning breaks" he mumbled silkly as he strolled along the lengh of the room to the doors. **

**i stared after him scowling before i turned for the east hallway, i followed the dark grain of the floor a few yards before turning into a small passage which held the rickity staircase to my room, i followed the spiralling passage of steep stairs and entered my room pressing the door tightly shut behind me. **

**the fourposter bed stood high and mighty in the middle, i ran to it flopping like a fish onto the silk covers staring dazily at the dark netting that covered every inch of the framing, i smiled to myself rolling over onto my belly and sitting up.**

**my eyes slowly drifted over my fortress of solitude, the walls painted a vibrant emerald, shelves that lined the two side walls dark oak, a small silver desk put in the far corner of the room beside the double balcony doors, cloths strewn across the dark floorboards. **

**i sighed as i loped along to the desk, my small black jotter with a crest of two swords, one gold and one silver, over lapping eachother lay on the top with a fountin pen lying at the side. **

**i picked them up, filpping the catches open i began filing through what to write, i smiled to myself turning to a new blank page and began to write as i took a seat on the floor resting my back against the solid framing of my bed. **

**Well as i am to become queen in a matter of three days tension within me is looming to breaking point, Tammy is trying so hard to help me and frankly if it was up to me i wouldnt even be choosing this path, i hate it so much, every one is always watching you waiting for that one tiny mistake and when you live forever there is no foregeting. **

**I am truly worried... what if i acnnot be the queen my people need? what if i am not right for the job? i mean i'm only just sixteen still so much a kid. **

**and then theres the whole thing with the platoon of men sent from Claude Migel to help me 'not die' one of those men includong his son, who is a total shovinistic pig, you can see the smug look constantly, him pretending to be the 'ultimate' spicies but then again all men of my race are that is why they made the mistake of a created vampire, the filty halfbreads there blood strenghtened by ours ahhhh, why?**

**but on a lighter note he is sort of cute which is a let down as all of our race that is handsome or cute end up being complete... the word is not of my mouth, people like me have no words bad enough for people like THEM.**

**still i miss moma and papa every day, and each 'night' when i am in hiding i think of nothing but the murderes and what grousome and disturbingly horrible thing i will do to them when i find them but until then i have eyes and ears all around britian.**

**the small whips of wind against the window aided me in forgetting whatever thoughts plauged my mind, i spent my time listing to the wind howl through the small holes of the house. **

**the country is a great place for no one to bother us but the whole thing about rustic living and the smell of hourse and cow manure with every breeze was off putting it made my stomach knot. **

**i had moved back onto my bed and sat staring at the same bit of frayed lace for the best part of the daylight, a small knock on the door disturbed me. **

**i scowled but still rushed to get it, i stood for a second my mind whirling, something wasn't right i knew that instantly.**

**my nostrils flared as my hand lingered over the blass door knob, i could hear even from this distance the distinct beating of two hearts, they were way too fast for a human every breath was a pant there chests throbbing, i could smell dewy sweat that lingered on thrre skin, they were men, the woody smell of oak and pine clung to them like clothing, in what i find myself asking some strange attempt at disgusing who they were? i wondered. **

**i sneered as i darted away from the door, i went to the balcony and pulled open the windows, i dropped down effortsly and clambered onto a steel bar underneith the small square structure, i manovered so that i had my legs wrapped around the bar and my body dangling. **

**they knocked at the door of my room again, then let themselves in. **

**a small snarl echoed "i thought they said she was in here" a gruff voice hissed at the other man who hadn't even stepped over the threshold. **

**"well where do you think she went?" he snapped at the silent man again. **

**i pulled myself up and gripped a hold of the steel bacony bars so i could peek through at them, i glanced in to see a huge built man with a bald head, he was dark tanned and had a rather large cut that ripped from his shoulder to his wrist, he was half naked concealed only in a pair of jeans, no shoes, socks and no top revealing the huge muslces on his chest, the other man was out of view hidden behind the door. **

**"shhh" the hidden mans voice whispered to the bald guy, he still didnt show himself, "there hearing is amazing do you want to be uncovered?" he hissed quietly, his voice low and husky. **

**the bald guy gallowered at the door "no, just thought i was going to have some fun killing a vampire queen" he muttered his dark grey eyes flashing. **

**i held back a growl and moved back down so i was suspened off the pole again, waiting simply waiting for a chance to drop to the floor. **

**the door slammed shut, i stayed still wondering wheter they had sused that i was there, i vauleted rom the bar flipping in the air and landing on the balls of my feet hair falling over my eyes. **


End file.
